You Can't See Me
by retsnomAdedekutsu
Summary: Harvey Potato killed a monster but he did not know about it -- unless his daughter would tell him. Oneshot.


_Author's Notes:_

I just want to thank those who will read this story, thank you very much. This story is my third Monster Allergy fanfiction.

God bless everyone and enjoy reading!

_Last Updated: __September 7__, 200__9

* * *

_

**- You Can't See Me -

* * *

**

Sunday. The same old Sunday things would happen again this day.

Every Sunday, Elena Potato had to be with her family. They would go to the church and later on, they would eat in a fancy restaurant.

"What's up, Elena? Aren't you happy?" Julie asked.

"What? Well…"

"You seem so unhappy when we were in the church earlier."

Elena did not answer.

"Julie, why are you asking that question right now? Don't you see the same face every Sunday?" Harvey joined the conversation.

"I do," Julie answered. "It's just…"

The mother and daughter looked at each other.

"You're different from the Elena I known five years ago," Julie added.

"No, I'm not!" Elena defended herself.

"Yes, you are."

"She's growing up, dear. She's 15," Harvey explained.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid I'm not one of her bestfriends anymore."

"You're wrong, Mum. I'm still the same me. It's just…" Elena looked at her mother's gloomy face. "…I feel I'm not so special right now."

Julie didn't answer. She just looked at Harvey driving their car. Then, she looked at her Elena in their car's rear-view mirror. Afterwards, she looked at the road.

Elena was silent. _'I'm not different. I'm still the same me,'_ she thought.

She heard a little voice at her right side. It was Charlie. He was pointing something outside the car's window. He was pointing at the sky.

"Charlie? What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"The sky. It's so beautiful. It's so blue."

"Aren't skies supposed to be blue?"

"But this is different. Really different."

"Rubbish."

"You're right, Charlie!" Violet exclaimed.

Elena just looked at her little siblings. Julie looked at her kids and smiled.

Elena suddenly opened the window and looked at the sky above.

'_Could it be?__'_

"It's beautiful, right?" Charlie winked.

'_Charlie Schuster. I suddenly remembered him.__'_

She looked at the rear window. '_The… It's the…_

'_The Suspended City!_

'_Monsters!__'_

"Dad, have we been here before?"

"Nope, not yet. I heard there's a great seafood restaurant here, so let's try it out."

She was so silent. She remembered about her special eyes. Eyes that could see wonderful monsters.

She looked at the rear window again. "This is different from Bibbur-si," she mumbled.

Elena had not seen Bibbur-si since the day her family left Oldmill. It was hard but she managed to remove all of the memories regarding monsters, keepers, tamers... and even Zick.

But, it seems all of them came back again.

'_Now, I remember what a real monster looks like. It's been a long time I have not seen one. Not even in my house. Not even in my school. Not even in my neighborhood,'_ Elena thought; embracing a Chemistry book with her both hands.

She then looked at the car's front window and saw a bombo crossing the road. _A __b__ombo!_ The bombo smiled at Elena. Elena smiled back. The monster made her happy.

But then… but then…

The book she was holding fell from her hands. She was shocked. She was speechless.

Her senses hardly work, especially her sense of hearing. All she could hear was a drop of sweat falling from her right cheek until…

"Harvey! What's that?!" Julie exclaimed in fright.

"I don't know," Harvey replied. Though he felt he bumped something, he did not stop the car because he thought he just imagined it.

"Looks like we hit something!"

"But I have not seen anything!"

Julie looked at her children. "Kids, are you okay?"

The twins were crying. Elena was just silent. She saw it. She saw it all. The poor monster was bumped. It rolled over the car. It fell.

She looked at the rear window. She saw the bombo lying down on the road. A flood of blood suddenly appeared. There were monsters around him: a crying bombo, a snyakutz doctor and lots more.

Elena could not move. It's like she turned into stone.

Good thing there were no other cars around. Otherwise, the monster might get double-killed.

"Dad! Stop the car!"

Harvey obeyed. "What's the matter, Elena?"

Elena did not answer the question. She just opened the car and ran towards the monster. Harvey followed her. Julie stayed to watch the twins.

'_Poor monster. Why did I witness such an awful scene?__'_

She stopped running.

"He's already dead, Madam," the snyakutz explained.

"No, this can't be happening!" the female bombo cried.

Tears fell down from Elena's cheeks. She thought she had to talk to them. She tried to get near with the monsters but... Harvey's hug prevented her from doing it.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

Elena didn't answer.

They stopped hugging. Elena looked at her father with her teary eyes and a fake smile. But that fake smiling face later showed its true colors.

"Why?" Elena said with a weak voice. She wanted to ask him why she had to witness such a scene, not to ask him why he killed the monster. He could not see it so why would she blame him. It was just an accident, but why did she have to encounter this kind of accident? She blamed herself instead… for not telling him to stop the car before the monster was hit.

"You might have been scared. Let us go back inside the car."

"Dad, let's go home. Let's eat dinner at home instead."

Harvey seemed to understand her a little. "Okay."

They walked towards the car. Elena looked behind. She could see the monster lying on a stretcher, which were carried by a bunch of snyakutzes.

...

Elena, together with her family, arrived at their house. She remembered her family's house five years ago. She remembered the days that she would go to his neighbor's house a lot of times.

Zick... Zick.

She went to her room. Stroking Purrcy, she thought of him again. She missed him. She missed all of his monsters. She wanted to talk to him; especially about the incident happened earlier. She needed to talk to someone and he was the one she wanted to talk with.

She still knew his telephone number. She dialed it and hoped she could talk to him.

Unexpectedly, a woman answered the phone. "The telephone number you dialed had been changed. Please try again later... The telephone—"

The End


End file.
